Through A Child's Eyes
by legolasfanaticalfangirl
Summary: When Eldarion and Legolas are taken captive by orcs, Eldarion finds that the one elf the he thought was trying to rip his family apart, is the only one that can save them. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hi again! Myself, Blackrose1356, and Huan the Wolf have decided to make a story together. This will contain slash, as a forewarning. Hope you like this, and make sure that you click the little button at the bottom that says, REVIEW! Enjoy.  
  
This was taken down before because of a recent infraction when one of my stories, Blame Me Not got deleted. I figured that it would only be fair to take things down, and see if I could fix them, though I couldn't find anything to fix on this story. I'm sorry for the trouble.  
  
Through a Child's Eyes. By: Cassie, Melba, and Anna.   
  
Ch.1- A Look Back.  
  
Arwen Undomiel watched sadly as the land gradually grew from her sight and then she sighed aloud. She had hoped that it would not have had to come to this, but it had.  
  
The first years of their marriage were the happiest. They were always in each other's arms, kissing and making love. When their first boy had come, Elessar was still a loyal and caring husband. He made sure that little Eldarion had everything his heart desired. A horse, archery lessons, history taught to him by the wisest of scholars and music played to him by the most skilled of bards. Then Eldarion had reached his thirteenth year and a change suddenly came about the King.  
  
He was wistful and spent all most of his time staring at the horizon. Arwen knew why. He was longing for his younger years when Strider the Ranger had roamed the wilderness, eating what he wanted, where he wanted and when he wanted. Now he was penned up and was only allowed in the Dining Hall or anywhere near the kitchens after the gong signalling dinner had been struck. Elessar wished to travel, and spent more and more time reminiscing about his adventures.  
  
Arwen noticed that several times Legolas' name came up in the conversation and the King would go misty eyed. He did not know it but it was the first warning sign that the Queen saw. Then one day the Elf arrived at the palace. He of course caused a stir. It was not often that one so fair arrived in Minas Tirith. And knowing Legolas, he secretly liked to cause a fuss. He had managed to wander in one day without anyone noticing and it wasn't until he was dancing with Arwen, that he was noticed.  
  
Then Legolas had just grinned smartly and tried to ignore all the attention. He was not vain, however he knew that his appearances had instigated several crushes from the younger maidens.  
  
Elessar had been overjoyed to see his friend back from his wanderings in the wild and had embraced Legolas tightly, clutching the Elf Prince to him as if fearing to let go. A slight bloom of colour had blossomed on Legolas' cheek at the sudden contact. No one apart from Arwen noticed it though.  
  
She had hoped that it was just the jealous mind of a woman whose husband's attention was now placed on another beautiful being. Soon Arwen found that she was not misplaced in her suspicions. She watched in agony as Elessar's affections passed (without his knowing of it) from her, to him.  
  
A few heated words had been exchanged between her and Legolas on the matter and the Elf had left the White City immediately, not wishing to intrude on his friend's happiness. It was a good idea, yet it was not to return Elessar's affections back to Arwen. She had acknowledged this and she had also acknowledged that her place in Middle-earth was no longer needed. The heir to the throne had been produced; therefore Arwen was free to go.  
  
And go she did, riding to the Havens with a couple other remaining elves and from there, she set sail for the Undying Lands. The rain poured down, plastering her dark locks against her skull and soaking her rich silken gowns. She ignored it though and prayed silently to the Valar that her decision had been the right one.  
  
"Forgive me Elessar, forgive me Eldarion," she whispered to the grey sky above. The Elves on the boat looked strangely at her. They didn't know why the Elf Queen was leaving. They never would.  
  
Arwen stood there as the last dot of land sunk over the horizon and then she remained, her hands clutching the rails tightly so that her knuckles turned white. Not once did she move from that spot until finally her grandmother's call awakened her from this dreamlike state and her father's touch led her onto land.  
  
The Evenstar walked into Valinor.  
  
This is not her story. Arwen's only part in this story is a brief one and she will only be spoken of when they talk about the past. This is my story and intermingled into it is the fate of two special people who I hold dear to my heart.  
  
Let me tell you a story about two princes who later became two kings. Their story is not an easy one or for the faint of heart. My name is Eldarion, son of King Elessar and King Legolas. My memory has faded somewhat, but this I remember well. It all started many years ago.  
  
~  
  
"Eldarion, I know this will be hard on you but please listen to me and do not say a word until I have finished."  
  
My father sat me down upon my bed and I noticed that his normally hard grey eyes were slightly red. Was it from crying?  
  
"Eldarion, your mother." Elessar took a deep shuddering breath. For a brief moment he pulled his gaze away from me and instead stared out of the window behind my head. "She has gone away."  
  
"Away as in to Lorien?" My mother often visited the gardens that I knew to be empty. The Elves had passed away a long while ago. They all sailed to the Undying Lands. They knew that their time on earth had ended and reluctantly they handed ownership of Middle-earth to Men. I do not know whether it is just the Elf-blood in my veins or whether I am just hopelessly romantic, but the world seemed such a brighter place when the Elves inhabited it.  
  
They were still around in the early stages of my childhood and the sun always seemed to shine, the trees were always bright and the sky was clear. Did the extent of the Elves affinity with Nature stretch that far?  
  
"No, Eldarion please, this is no joking matter," my father said gravely and pressed my fidgeting hands down on the bed. I squirmed slightly but then sighed and once again met his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Elessar took another deep breath and inwardly I groaned. This might take a while I realised and smothered a chuckle on my behalf.  
  
"Your mother has gone to Valinor."  
  
The words echoed around in my head for a few minutes before fully sinking in.  
  
"Valinor?" I breathed. Why- my mother- why would she desert me like that? At the drop of a hat just leave the country? Didn't she know how much this would affect me?  
  
"Yes, Eldarion, we've both got to be strong," Elessar said. "I do not know why Arwen has left us both, it's caught me unaware as well." Then seeing that nothing more he could say would help, he stood up and left the room.  
  
I sat there in dumb muteness for about ten minutes before I let out a wild, animalistic cry of rage. I kicked my bed ferociously and stomped out of my room, slamming the door after me. The noise resounded through the hallways, I ignored it as I ran out of the palace. I had to cool off. So I ran down the stairs stumbling as I took three at each step.  
  
I also ignored the looks of the startled peasants hurrying to curtsy and bow in time as I sprinted past them. It was only polite to avoid your eyes when your Prince walks past you. I did not see it, though I knew they were doing the action.  
  
My velvet coat trailed in the mud of the lower sections of the City as I headed towards the main gates. The guards saluted them and I paid no heed to the protocol. My feet thundered across the lowered drawbridge and finally I skidded to a halt in the dust of the road, ten metres away from the City walls.  
  
The sharp wind swirled around me, dancing through the flimsy material of my clothes and made me shiver. How ridiculous I must look, I mused. At fifteen I looked like some strange puppet attired in clothes far too rich for me. My gangly limbs pounded the ground as I kicked at air. I had to get my frustration out at something.  
  
In the distance I could see a similar dust cloud to the one I was creating, was heading closer to me. Probably some merchant, I dismissed and continued jumping, punching and kicking an invisible foe. Some of my energy was released and I paused, panting to focus my now burning eyes on the figure.  
  
Riding swiftly on a white horse was a golden haired person- Elf. Only Elves had hair of that brightness and who of my mother's kin would be visiting Minas Tirith? Of course, it would be the beautiful, talented, wonderful, versatile Prince of Elves. Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
I had instantly taken a dislike to the Wood-elf who seemed just too nice. He had dropped in uninvited into the celebration of my thirteenth year. He had danced with my mother and only a blind person -nay, a blind, deaf person who had no idea of communication at all- would not have noticed the subtle flirting that went on between my father and Legolas.  
  
Perhaps my dear father had not noticed, but I certainly had. The way that Legolas' looked away coyly whenever Elessar's hand brushed his; or the way that whenever their gaze's meet, the Elf was always the first to look away.  
  
Perhaps my dear father did not know why Arwen had left, nevertheless his son did. Or at least had his suspicions. I knew Legolas' fondness for my father was more than platonic.  
  
As the horse drew nearer, I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw. Oh yes, it was he all right. The way that his posture was straight and regal as he sat on the bareback horse. The way that his golden hair swung around his shoulders that were deceptively slender, and the way that his face was alight with happiness as the wind hurtled past him with the speed that they were going.  
  
Legolas noticed my presence on the side of the road and slowed down to a gentle trot. He beamed down at me. "Why if it isn't the Nether," [young one] he smiled his voice continuing the whole vibe of joy that surrounded him. The nickname had come about from him comparing his height to that of mine, I hasten to add- a thirteen year old's! What did he expect me to be? Taller than a troll? Ridiculous Elf.  
  
His pretty smile was cut off quickly as I lunged at him and knocked him from the back of the horse. Legolas hit the ground with a startled cry and thud. I snarled angrily and raising my fist punched Legolas in the jaw.  
  
The Elf shook his head, his deep blue eyes hurt and concerned. "Eldarion, what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't need your concern, Elf," I hissed and lowered my fist again, this time it was stopped.  
  
Legolas' legendary swift reflexes saved him from another blow as he held my wrist firmly in one hand. "Eldarion, this doesn't seem like you," he said in a slower voice. "What is wrong?" he stressed each word and laid much emphasis, talking to me as if I was a slow child.  
  
"You!" I cried and struggled to release my hand. His grip was unbearably unyielding and strong. Legolas remained on the ground although I knew that in a few nimble motions, he could have had me lying on the ground, flat on my back.  
  
His worry for me had stopped him. Possibly also the fact that he didn't want to injure the child of his beloved. Pah, weakling.  
  
I squirmed again and tried to use my other fist. Again I was stopped. I resorted to my legs and feebly started kicking Legolas.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a show of exasperation as the Elf flipped me onto my back. Instead of punishing me, as I feared he would do, Legolas just walked away, brushing his clothes off. "If you're quite finished," he said with amusement in his lilting voice tinged with an Elvish accent.  
  
I hastily rose to my feet, feeling colour rush into my cheeks. I walked forward determinedly though. The smug Elf wasn't going to have another victory over me. I had just finally resigned myself to the fact that the Prince was slightly better at archery than me.  
  
Okay, yes. I was young and foolish; he had annoyed me with his condescending actions. So I had done what I thought was quite a brave thing to do at the time (now I see the folly in my plan). I had challenged an Elf to an archery contest.  
  
Of course I had lost miserably. I managed to hit the bull's-eye once though! That was right before the winner was announced and I shouted at my father for being a bias judge then charged away, flinging my bow on the ground.  
  
I have a slight reputation as being a bit impetuous and hot-headed.  
  
"Now please Eldarion, what was that about?"  
  
"Oh, of course you don't know what I'm going on about do you?" I sniggered sarcastically. "I'm so sorry, maybe I should explain the whole thing to you instead of the other way around!"  
  
If this was Legolas' grand scheme- to drive my mother away- then he was a very good actor. The way that he stared at me completely nonplussed was excellent. If I hadn't been so annoyed at him, I would have asked the Elf to give me a couple of lessons on how he did that look.  
  
If not then I would be looking very sheepish at the end of this conversation. Understandably, I did not go with the second line of thought and carried on bluffing.  
  
"By the Valar," Legolas murmured. "I do not know what in Arda's name you are going on about."  
  
I crossed my arms and nodded. "Is that so?"  
  
Legolas turned away and mounted his horse once more. "I do not know what momentary madness overcame you Eldarion, but I hope you recover from it."  
  
With that insult he spurred his horse gently with his heels and they kicked off and rode into Minas Tirith. No doubt headed straight for my father.  
  
Muttering dark thoughts and numerous curses (a couple of elvish ones for good luck as well), I trudged back into the City knowing all too well what would await me.  
  
~  
  
"He did what?" Elessar repeated struggling to comprehend what had happened.  
  
"He knocked me off my horse and tried to punch me. He succeeded once," Legolas explained ruefully and rubbed his jaw. A slight bruise was started to appear on the marble skin. "I was caught unaware," the Elf hastily added, not wishing to reveal that he had been hit by a teenager.  
  
The King bowed his head as he put a cloth into a small bowl of scented water and then raising it again dabbed at Legolas' face.  
  
"Stop it," Legolas said trying to brush away the Man. His attempts not quite ineffectual though because he enjoyed the tender touch of Elessar. "Its only a bruise."  
  
"I know," the King replied and felt himself blush for some reason when he felt Legolas' eyes staring intently at him. "Legolas?"  
  
The Elf seemed to have drifted off and was just gazing into Estel's grey eyes. A soppy smiled came across his face and then at the sound of the Man's voice calling him, Legolas blushed and looked away.  
  
Elessar tilted his head as he wondered what he had done to provoke such a reaction from the normally calm and cool being. He shook his head and put the cloth back in the water. "Don't worry Legolas, I'll talk to Eldarion. Bless him, he's had it hard today, he's probably just taking it out on someone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Elf Prince had not heard about Arwen's departure.  
  
"Undomiel left me and traveled to Valinor," Aragorn answered softly and immediately sorrow washed over his face. Legolas squirmed guiltily in his chair when he saw the hurt look on his friend's face. He shouldn't have asked. Then the Elf bent forward and wrapped his long arms around Elessar.  
  
The King was startled by this sudden show of affection and first of all he stiffened, but then he relaxed into Legolas' hold. The Prince dropped to the floor next to him, allowing Elessar to bury his head in the silky locks. He couldn't help himself when he shuddered at the feel of Elessar's nose against his neck.  
  
Elessar felt so safe in Legolas' embrace. It was like everything else just faded away. He felt so very young compared to this beautiful, old, Elf. He smiled at the smell of Legolas' hair. Like everything else about him, it smelt of pine needles due to the Wood-elf's love for all things of nature.  
  
Regretfully he pulled away. "Thank you," he mumbled.  
  
"That's okay." Legolas' cheeks were still pinker than normal. He hoped the King wouldn't pay much attention to that.  
  
"Are you staying for the night?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not heading straight out. Is there a room I can stay in?"  
  
"Your usual one, the West Wing, fourth door on the left," Elessar said fondly. The Elf had previously, a couple of years stayed in Minas Tirith for a few weeks. The Man had set apart a room especially for him. It had a splendid view of Rohan and Legolas' keen eyesight could even see the first few tips of the trees in Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas beamed in response and then got up from the floor. "I need to tend to Arod. No offence, but your stable boy has a shifty look about you."  
  
"What the one that is cross-eyed?" Elessar chuckled. "He's harmless."  
  
"I'll check anyway." Legolas waved and left the room.  
  
Elessar groaned and laid spread eagle on the floor his heart beating quicker than normal. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.  
  
~  
  
Eldarion felt throbbing in his temples and moaned softly. The tears had dried on his face since his initial breakdown upon reaching his room.  
  
His mother.was gone.  
  
And it was all that poncy Elf's fault! He made his hand into a fist and imagined the pillow beneath him was Legolas face and started punching it viciously. "Why did you have to come into my life?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Eldarion?"  
  
Elessar stood in the doorway. All signs of royalty from the crown to the rich mantle around his shoulders were gone. He had a sad expression on his face and when he saw his son it deepened. "Oh, Eldarion," he sighed and quickly hugged the Prince.  
  
Eldarion felt tears pricking in his eyes once more. "Why did he have to come and ruin everything?" he said quietly.  
  
"Who?" the King enquired pulling him away so that he could see fully his son's face.  
  
"Legolas," Eldarion spat the word out quickly, not wishing his tongue to have to dwell on the syllables for long.  
  
What do you think? Looking forward to the responses. Until later, Cassie, Anna, Melba. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer- we own nothing. Tolkien owns all. BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN!   
  
Here is the next. We hope you like this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New Realization.  
  
Eldarion stared angrily at his father. In his heart, he knew that Aragorn was not to blame, but his mind was telling him differently. All he could think of was that his mother was gone, and it was because of Legolas, and his father didn't even realize it yet!  
  
"Eldarion, you're not making any sense!" Aragorn tried to figure out a way he could explain this complicated situation, but he found no way. Even though he himself had lost his parents when he was young, he had Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. And Arwen. That seemed to make his heart burn. He wished with all his heart that he could get to the love that he had once felt, and although the pain was great, he could not find it. It was as if someone had ripped it away from him.  
  
"You know that it is his fault!" Eldarion cried accusingly, tearing away from his father's embrace.  
  
"Eldarion, please! This was not Legolas's fault! He just arrived here! How could this be his fault when he wasn't even around?" Aragorn demanded, now starting to get angry.  
  
"Ada, you know…" Eldarion started only to be cut off.  
  
"Eldarion, I understand that you are upset, but listen to me! This is not Legolas's fault!" Aragorn stood, walking towards the door, having the full intension of going and finding Legolas. But, when he opened the door, Legolas stood there; looking prepared to have knocked, if Aragorn had not opened the door.  
  
"I wanted to speak with both of you." He stammered at the look Aragorn gave him.   
  
"I was just going to come and find you." Aragorn answered, motioning him in. Eldarion turned and faced the wall as Legolas took a seat beside him, seemingly not caring about the way that the younger elf/human was acting.  
  
"Eldarion, I understand that you are going through a hard time, with Arwen leaving and everything…" Legolas started, hoping that it would be the right approach. Eldarion swung around, shock and hate filling his eyes. Legolas inched a little ways away.  
  
"You don't understand. It is your fault! If you weren't so sure that you could flirt with my father, and my mother would never know, then this would have never happened! But no, you were the one who had to keep flirting. I saw it, and Naneth saw it!" He shouted, jumping off the bed, and shoving past the elf.  
  
"Eldarion! Enough!" Aragorn shouted. Eldarion flew past him, and far out to the end of town, as far as he could, and as fast as his legs could carry him. Aragorn turned, looking ready to race after him, when Legolas placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Daro. (Stop)" Legolas said. Aragorn stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Why should we sit here and wait for him? He is the one in the wrong," the Man protested when he saw his friend who was apparently unmoving. Aragorn was still trying to make sense of everything that was going on.  
  
"Maybe not." Legolas took a deep breath, "Maybe he is right." Aragorn stared at him, now completely confused.  
  
"Legolas, what are you talking about?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"I'm saying, maybe his is right. I was, and Arwen did notice. Maybe it is my fault." Legolas walked out of the room, his shoulders sagging with guilt.  
  
~  
  
Eldarion raced far away from the palace. He had to get away. If his father wished to choose Legolas over him, then that was fine. But he had to get away.  
  
"By the Valar, why me?" He cried, continuing to race past town, and out to a small area of woods. There, he leaned against a large oak tree, breathing hard, and crying. Tears streamed down his face, as he wept for his mother, his father, and for all the nasty feelings that ripped through his body. He cried until there were no more tears to cry. Then he looked straight out into the woods, his face still wet and sighed. He knew that Legolas was not to blame, but at that moment, he needed to blame someone for his mother. And this was the way to go, at least, that was what he thought.Then, he heard the worst sound that he could have heard, even if he did have his weapons. The sound of orcs, marching through the plains, and heading straight towards him. And he had no way of protecting himself from his now sure fate.  
  
The fate that said that death was marching straight at him.  
  
Legolas sighed, staring out into the garden down below them. He wished that he had talked to Aragorn, rather than tell him riddles. That he liked him, no, loved him. But now, Eldarion was angry with him, and he couldn't pull apart Elessar's family. No matter what he felt, he would not do that to his friend. Even if he wanted more, he couldn't have it. Not yet. SAo, until he ahd a chance to speak with Eldarion privatly, there was going to be a break. And no matter how much it hurt, he had to do it, so that maybe some day they would all be a family. Until then, all he could do was wait.  
  
~   
  
Aragorn was still seated in Eldarion's room, his grey eyes once hard and intent, purposeful, had lost some of their hawkish gaze with age. Groaning slightly to himself, the King reached up a hand to scratch his chin. His hair already had silver streaks in it.   
  
What had Legolas' earlier words meant? That was the problem with the Elf, Elessar mused. He was so hard to get to open up. Once he had a secret, or even problem, it would take the Valar themselves to pry it out of him. Even he, who had been friends with Legolas for over half of his mortal life, could not work out the sense behind the Prince's riddles.   
  
Knowing that his son would have ran out of the city, Aragorn stood up with a slight grimace. Soft living was finally beginning to take its toll. Then he strode off in the direction of Legolas' room.   
  
Knocking on the door gently, his knuckles just rapping the wood, he opened the door, just enough to allow him to slide in. "Legolas," he gasped when he saw the precarious position the Elf was seated in.   
  
His long legs were hanging over the balcony edge, swinging to and fro like a small child sitting on a bridge. At the sound of his name, a great sorrow and joy passed over his face, however Aragorn could not see it.   
  
"Estel," he replied softly and without turning his head.   
  
The King walked forward, feeling slightly foolish for being worried about Legolas' positing. He had seen him perch on far more fragile things than a balcony made from stone. He rested his elbows on them and propped his head in his hands, gazing out at the sunset. "Tis beautiful, is it not?" he remarked.   
  
"Aye," Legolas replied in a similarly dreamy voice.   
  
Aragorn glanced upwards at the accented voice, so smooth and quiet, much like its owner. He never remembered seeing Legolas quiet so amazing as at this moment. The Elf's pale skin was cast golden by the sunlight, dappling over his face, brightening his halo of hair and darkening the mysterious blue eyes.   
  
"Eyes are the window to the soul," Aragorn murmured, trapped in stare of the lovely being. "When I look in yours…." He neared Legolas and was surprised to notice him blushing slightly.   
  
Aragorn took his time, acting as though he was inspecting a painting or an exceptionally fine sculpture. Finally he nodded. "I see secrets."  
  
Legolas' previous boldness disappeared like a flame being blown out; he quickly averted the Man's eyes and instead once more looked back to the sunset. "Indeed," he said briskly, a somewhat cold tone in his voice. "It is quite a beautiful sunset. But I am sure that you did not come here, merely to compliment the view or to say that I am secretive. State your business than be gone. I wish to enjoy it on my own."   
  
Though hurt by the archer's dismissive tone, Aragorn stayed his ground. "Legolas, I know that it is your custom to suffer in silence, however I can't help but feel that you know more than you let on, and this more is something to do with Eldarion. Please tell me what it is you know. You trusted me before with your secrets; we would talk for hours on end, what now? Will you trust me once more?"   
  
Legolas looked like he was about to agree and opened his mouth to answer when his head snapped forwards and away from Elessar. "Eldarion, he is in trouble," he hissed, scrambling from his position on the balcony and falling to the ground below in the garden.   
  
"What is it?" the King shouted after the retreating frame, weaving its way through the bushes.   
  
"Orcs," Legolas called backwards.   
  
~  
  
Okay, there we go. Hope that was good enough. Eldarion is upset, yes, but sometimes, being upset can be our downfall. I guess that is what Eldarion is realizing right now. Don't forget to review! 


	3. ch3

And here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry that I had to bump up the rating on this. And change the summary. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
Through A Child's Eyes  
  
Ch.3  
  
Legolas ran, the only thought on his mind was getting to Eldarion as fast as possible. So focused on his goal was he that he never noticed Aragorn and some of the royal guard following him. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the stables where he leapt upon his horse and sped off in the direction of his friend's son. In the distance he could see that battle that was raging, and oh, what a battle it was. There were no less than thirty orcs surrounding Eldarion. Any other man would have already been killed, but this boy was Eldarion, son of the great king Elessar, and his father had thought him well. Legolas heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that he was almost there. For a single moment it seemed as if everything would be alright, but then the unthinkable happened. Legolas cried out in rage and denial as he saw that an orc had managed to get passed Eladrion's guard. He reached them just as the orc drove its sword into the boy's shoulder.  
  
Legolas reached the clearing just as Eldarion fell. The remaining orcs rushed him at once. Legolas put up a valiant struggle and probably would have won if not for the orcs cruel tactics. Legolas had just dispatched one orc and was about to kill another when suddenly a guttural voice called out to him.  
  
"Elf, if you value the boys life you will put down your weapon and surrender to me!"  
  
Legolas turned and saw Eldarion in the orc's deadly embrace. The orc held the boy tightly pressed back against him. Legolas took in the wickedly sharp dagger held at the boys throat. He looked back and saw that Aragorn and his men would never reach them in time, for they were battling at least forty more orcs that had appeared seemingly out of thin air. The orc saw his hesitation and pressed his advantage. He made a small cut with his filthy blood stained knife. Legolas tightened his grip on his Elven blades and then relaxed his grip. He had no choice. His weapons fell to the ground and the orc smiled at him. It was not a nice smile. It was one of those orcish smiles that said that he would die, or at least scream before this was all through. He strode forward until he stood only inches from the prince. He leaned forward until his lips were inches from his ear. Legolas barely repressed a shudder when he felt the ugly creatures foul breath on his cheek.  
  
"Well elf, I'm glad you decided to cooperate. I wouldn't want my pretty elf to be damaged before I had a chance to play with it."  
  
As he said this he ran his foul tongue along the rim of the elf's delicately pointed ear.   
  
The orc felt the barely repressed shudder and said, "You must really enjoy my touch if your already trembling with pleasure. My name is Ganthru. Remember that name elf. You'll be screaming it later."  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn was struggling to get to where he had seen Legolas drop his weapons. Every time he got the advantage, more orcs seemed to appear.   
  
"Legolas! Eldarion!" He shouted in panic when he saw the orcs move closer around them, blocking his view. From there, he couldn't see anything, and turned he attention, rage and anger to the foul beings in front of him.  
  
Ganthru walked away from the Legolas ordering his troop to move out before the king and his warriors came. Legolas looked over at his friend's son and saw how distressed he looked. The boy was looking around him with barely concealed horror. Legolas made a vow then and there to protect Eldarion from harm. Those foul creatures would never lay a hand on the boy. He would never permit it.   
  
They walked for what seemed like hours. Eldarion began to stumble and fall, causing the orcs to grow angry with the boy. The next time the boy fell Ganthru ordered the boy to be picked up. Two of the larger orcs picked the boy up and held him while Ganthru strolled over to them and ran a finger down the boy's cheek. Eldarion felt the bile rise in his throat and turned his head away trying to control the nausea that threatened to over whelm him. This angered the orc, causing him to lash out and hit the boy repeatedly. Eldarion couldn't help but cry out in pain, but he would never beg for mercy. He had too much pride for that. He looked over at Legolas and saw him struggling against his bonds and captors trying to reach him. Ganthru went to hit the boy again when Legolas's voice stopped him. He paused and listened to what the elf was saying.  
  
"Stop hitting the boy. Do what you want with me, but leave the boy be!"  
  
Ganthru considered the elf's plea and smiled. Yes he would stop hitting the boy if the elf was willing to pay the price. Meanwhile Eldarion was looking at his father's friend with shame in his eyes. How could he ever believe that Legolas had tried to break his family apart on purpose. The elf would never do that. He was brought back to attention when the main orc began speaking.  
  
"Alright elf, I'll stop hitting him or doing anything else to him for the rest of your stay with us if you do something for me. Do it good enough and I'll even keep the others from hurting him."  
  
Legolas had a dreadful feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that he would not like the answer but still had to ask, "What is it that you wish of me?"  
  
The orc sneered and said, "Oh nothing much master elf. For now all I ask is that you allow me to fuck your mouth. Make no mistake I'll take you willing or not, but if you cooperate it'll be easier on you and the boy. So what's it going to be."  
  
Legolas stared at the orc contemplating his proposition. Had he been alone, he never would have considered it, but with Eldarion here, it would be the best way to keep him safe. He knew the orc was not lying, he and the others cared nothing for the boy. That's because they had obviously no idea who the boy was, and Legolas meant to keep it that way. He only had to hold out until Aragorn came for them. He had no doubt that his friend would come to save them. Decision made Legolas turned to look at the boy. His heart nearly broke at his look of horror. He was ripped from his reverie by Ganthru's voice.  
  
"Well elf what's it gonna be, easy way or hard way?"  
  
Legolas took a deep calming breath and made his deal with the devil, "I'll do it."  
  
Ganthru smiled and patted his cheek, "Good boy I knew you'd see reason."  
  
His claw like hands suddenly seized his shoulders in a vice like grip as they shoved him to the ground and held him there. One hand stayed on his shoulder as the other moved to grip his long golden hair. Ganthru motioned one of his men over and gestured for the other orc to free Ganthru's straining erection from his breeches. Once that was done he motioned the other orc away. He then forced Legolas's mouth open and thrust inside. He forced the elf to take him all the way in on the first time refusing to give the elf time to adjust. Legolas almost passed out from the force of his thrusts. Finally after what seemed like hours, Ganthru roared like a dying balrog and spilled his vile seed into Legolas's mouth. He pulled out and then held the elf's mouth shut forcing him to swallow the foul seed. His hands then released Legolas and let him drop to the rest of the way to the ground. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was Eldarion's horror ridden tear streaked face. Then the darkness rose up and consumed him.  
  
Eldarion watched what was happening, afraid to look away. Legolas's eyes turned to him directly before he passed out. The boy struggled against his captors, wishing to be by the side of the one that had seemed to try to pull his family apart, but now was his only protector. Wishing to be sick, he struggled against his captor's hold on his once again, and soon, realizing there was nothing they would let him do, he stopped struggling, and was carried off the opposite side, being tied up, and listening to the orcs sick talk of the elves. 


	4. ch4

Many thanks to everyone that reviewed, and hope that you like this.   
  
King Elessar, King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the mighty Strider and Ranger could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. For all his values, he could not do anything but hack blindly, hoping that his sword would strike orc flesh.   
  
Yet. The orcs kept on coming.   
  
Wave after wave apparently popped up from the ground. Apparently they had raided a human settlement because they were garbed in sturdy armor that reflected arrows and forced the soldiers to reach for the sword.   
  
He swung again and again with the ferocity that had earned him such respect during the War of the Ring. The orcs charged at him and with a swish of Anduril, they were flat on the backs, but then they would pop to their feet and try again.   
  
"Maudsley?" Elessar shouted, hoping that the Captain of the Guard was still alive. He had seen the man dodge a particularly vicious swipe of an axe, it had missed him. Just.   
  
"Yes, Sire?" Maudsley returned, ignoring the blood dripping from his ear as he dispatched another orc.   
  
"Did you see where they went?" the King roared over the clash of metal on metal.   
  
"No Milord. They disappeared behind a hill. They're traveling quickly- some of their number are Uruk-Hai." Perhaps the Captain had more information to rely, however Elessar never heard it.   
  
With a gurgle, blood gushing through his mouth, Maudsley fell to the ground. He had been stabbed straight through the throat.   
  
"By my Ancestors!" Elessar bellowed, taking a step backwards, raising the Flame of the West and starting to charge in. This action seemed to have an immediate effect and the orcs dispersed, scattering like seeds carried by the four winds.   
  
They were swift and the archers only managed to shoot a few of them in the back. The rest disappeared like puffs of smoke.   
  
Swearing in Elvish, the Man stabbed Anduril into the ground and scanned the horizon. "Where are they?"   
  
The second in command ran to his King's side, saluting him quickly. "Ten dead, Milord," he said briefly.   
  
"Take their bodies back," Elessar ordered.   
  
"That will take all the men," the lieutenant protested, looking back at the remaining forty or so soldiers. Gondorians took pride in looking after the dead. Roughly four person per body would be adequate.   
  
The King spun around, his grey eyes bright with activity. "Take them all! Leave me a bow, one of your cloaks and take my crown back."   
  
There was a strange light in his eye that the lieutenant did not want to argue with. Bowing to show he would comply, he took the crown of Elessar's head then removed his own cloak.  
  
It was a simple travelling one. Black, well made and lined with fur. The Man donned it and slung the bow offered to him over his back, as well as the quiver full of red arrows. "Strider shall ride once more," he said with a smile rare to his face and leapt onto his horse.   
  
"When you return to Minas Tirith, Lieutenant, feel free to send troops after me. But as it is I need only one archer. The best you have."  
  
There was shuffling among the troops. It seemed that none of them wished to undertake this. Then the Gondorian blood stirred in one youth and he sprang forward, a bow of yew in his hand.   
  
"Milord, I am willing to serve you," he said with a calculating smile. He was a handsome boy of eighteen with the trademark looks of his country, dark hair, grey eyes and pale skin.   
  
There was a slyness in his glance and a furtiveness to his feet. 'He will do well,' Elessar thought, nodding his head. "What is your name?"   
  
"Archer," came the simple reply.   
  
"There seems to be none more suited," Aragorn cried. "Mount up, Archer, and we ride."  
  
Archer mounted his horse with the agility of an Elf and urged the creature into a gallop behind his King.   
  
The soldiers then, picking up the bodies, carried them on their shoulders on the long trek back to Minas Tirith where they would be encased in stone. "Give 'em blood 'n' vinegar," the lieutenant said, watching as the two horsemen rode.   
  
Then turning, he instructed the Guard into a solemn march and led the walk back to the White City.   
  
~  
  
They (the orcs that was) hadn't bothered to tie up Legolas.   
  
Ganthru had taken his prize roughly by his slender hips and had hoisted him over one shoulder before ambling off with a drunken gait. The other orcs followed the self-proclaimed leader, dragging Eldarion with them.   
  
It was nightfall when they stopped in a small copse. The orcs started a fire then posting guards around the wood, settled down to a meal of deer and hard bread.   
  
The prisoners were dropped in the orc's hurry to get food and Eldarion was pushed to the ground a couple of meters from the fire. Legolas too had been left, with one final lust-filled glance from Ganthru before he too slumped to the ground.   
  
The Elf had not yet regained consciousness and it wasn't until a passing orc gave him a hard slap to the buttocks, that he blinked and stumbled backwards away from the creature.   
  
Cackling to itself, the orc joined its comrades leaving the two Princes alone. Legolas' confidence seemed to have diminished somewhat after his ordeal with Ganthru and on waking up stared around in bewildered silence.   
  
Eldarion fidgeted with his bound wrists before his eyes wandered to the Elf. His protector suddenly appeared very young. His immortality made sure that Legolas would always look more-or-less the same with his innocent blue eyes, smiling face and golden hair.   
  
Then this disappeared when the archer felt eyes staring at him. Mustering all the hidden strength that Legolas possessed, he threw on his stony mask and sat, powerful and brave once more.   
  
"Oh Legolas," Eldarion whispered. He was so scared.   
  
The Elf Prince eyebrows dropped and his lower lip fell as his face assumed an expression of empathy. "I know," he replied. His melodious voice was soft and silky as ever. Quiet though it was, there was a metal hardness to it.   
  
"Oh Legolas," an orc called, imitating the young human in a falsetto voice, flicking back imaginary hair to the happiness of his friends. Then the monster sneered, his face twisted and scarred.   
  
He got to his feet, staggering from an infected wound in his calf, and brought a slab of venison with him. The animal had been killed mere minutes ago and the meat was still wet with blood. The same blood that covered the orc's jowls.   
  
Seeing the immediate horror in Legolas' face, the orc changed direction from Eldarion to the elder of the two. "Amin feuya ten' lle!" the Elf cried in outrage, his hands scrambling around desperately.   
  
Lunging to his feet, he held a rock in his fist and brought it down on the orc's head. He dropped like a log, unconscious, black liquid dripping from his temple.   
  
Ganthru snarled and ran at Legolas, a knife outstretched. "You've hard your warning, Elf!" he shouted.   
  
The archer dropped into a fighting stance as Ganthru ran at him, hoped nimbly from foot to foot, hoping to confused his attacker as to which direction he would side-step.   
  
It did not work. Legolas had not counted on the guards. The twang of a crude orc bow left him gasping with pain. A black-tipped arrow buried deep in his shoulder.   
  
"Legolas!" Eldarion shouted, jumping to his feet. He was held back by an Uruk-Hai who was larger than the Man by several inches. The mockery of an Elf pressed his arms by his side and stopped him from moving.   
  
Ganthru approached Legolas, smirking unpleasantly. "I am sure that the little Elf will be hungry, even though he has been feed." The innuendo in his words brought on a chorus of laughter from the orcs.   
  
Legolas was not finished yet. He had been struck by arrows before. One was not going to hurt him. His face whiter than normal, he snapped off the end of the arrow leaving only the head left.   
  
With a contemptuous spit, he flung the wood to the side. Ganthru rose what could be one eyebrow in a human gesture of amusement. "Little Elf is awfully bold. Perhaps he doesn't know…"  
  
"Know what?" came the answer, quick as an arrow.   
  
"Orc arrows are poisoned."  
  
Legolas blanched and his legs wobbled before with another mighty grip on himself, he stood up. "You lie. You wouldn't want to kill me."  
  
"Alas, the pretty Elf has seen through my bluff," Ganthru chortled and the orcs, getting to their feet, stood behind him. Their yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, filled with desire and hunger.   
  
However something within the Elf was not so sure as slowly he felt the world around him spinning. Everything seemed to blur and his eyelids drooped. "Its drugged," he mumbled in a barely comprehensible voice.  
  
So sorry that this took so long. We have all been busy. But here is the new chapter, hoped you like. See that little button down there? The one that says review? Saes hit it. WE look forward to your responses. Cassie, Anna and Melba. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. We are so sorry that this took so long to get out. We all lost contact, so the story kinda stopped. But, we are back, well, two out of three of us are back.

Melba has decided to not join us in this story any longer. She has not answered our e-mails, so we are continuing without her.

But on to better news, the next chapter. For those who have lost their place, we continue after Legolas' and Eldarion's abduction. I'll let you review the other stories so you can draw your own conculsions on what will happen.

I'll shut up now and for the famous words, that many of you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all. We own nothing. BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN!

AND THE NEXT CHAPTER OF:

THROUGH A CHILD'S EYES

Fatigue had driven Aragorn and his companion to rest. They had been riding for nearly twelve hours and the slighter, younger Archer had been virtually asleep for the past two.

His old talent – borne after a lifetime of traveling - of being able to sleep on the most uneven of grounds had seemed faded after the few years he had spent in palatial luxury. He slept uneasily, slumber plagued by unsettling and often baffling dreams.

Elessar looked down at his sleeve as he raised his arm to take a sip from the glass of wine in his hand. He was dressed in his finest garments, a tunic of the deepest blue velvet studded intermittently with minuscule gemstones with black hose and matching boots.

Across the other side of the Grand Hall, Arwen appeared, her pale face smiling and lovely. She wove her way through the crowd, her silver dress accentuating the daintiness of her movements until it looked as though she floated like a cloud.

Her body was still in the flush of pregnancy and was full, curving in a way that had once thrilled Aragorn beyond belief. But now, he looked upon it with admiration and fondness, all feelings of romance detached from his mind.

"Tis a beautiful evening, my King," Undomiel murmured in his ear when she reached him. "You look majestic."

He flushed with the praise and took her hand, bestowing a kiss upon the soft skin of her palm. "And you, my Lady look fairer than all the stars in the sky."

She smiled happily back and turned as the woodwind quartet in the corner struck up a lively waltz. "One final dance, Aragorn?"

"One final dance?" Elessar asked. Where was his beloved wife going?

He took her by the hand, one arm curling around her waist and started to dance. They moved well together; the Evenstar had the natural grace of the Elves and a keen knowledge of her own body after the first pregnancy. Though he was not a natural dancer and had to concentrate, the King moved well enough.

"Aye," she smiled back. "One final dance."

"But where are you going to, milady?"

"I am tired of late, Elessar. I need to go," and as suddenly as she had appeared in his eyes, she left. He watched her and even as he did so, she seemed to vanish from his sight until she was gone.

Then in the same mystifying effect the guests in the hall disappeared until he was left alone.

The marble of the hall around him seemed to colour, the white and grey hues of the stone darkening until they were a swathe of greens and nature's colours. Then the angular lines of the walls softened into trees, grass and shrubs.

He saw a sudden blur of gold and spun quickly trying to locate the source. Then from behind the trees he heard the sweetest voice singing, it was an elvish ballad, he could tell that by the words and the melancholy ornaments on the word, yet for the life of him, Elessar could not translate the lyrics.

It was as though something in his mind would not slot into place.

And then walking into the glade, the same sweet song on his lips came Legolas. He was dressed in a simple traveling tunic yet the mossy suede of it clung to the Elf's body in a way that stirred some strange emotion in Aragorn's breast that he could not understand.

Legolas' hair was free of his usual plaits and hung unornamented around his pale face save for a few braids. As he drew closer Aragorn could see that one was coming free from his restraints and he reached up to gently touch it. "Your braid is falling out," he murmured and began to plait it.

A small smile crept onto the archer's face and he grasped Elessar's hands, pausing them and moved them one was place on Legolas' hip and the other in his own hand. "That is much better, I think," he said with a tinkling laugh.

Elessar froze in that position, alarmed that he could feel warmth underneath his hands. "Do not fret," Legolas reassured him as the Elf wound one arm around the man's neck. "Now, will you dance? I will provide the music for us," and then in a low tone he began singing again.

Slowly they moved against each other until their movements became bolder. Aragorn found himself grinning in a way that he had not for years since his first stumbling boyhood acts of romance for Arwen as he spun Legolas.

If the Evenstar had been a natural dancer, then Legolas was… Every movement was precise and fluid with such grace that made Elessar's heart ache with the beauty of it.

The song drew to an end and as Legolas held the final note, Aragorn pulled him closer until they stood flush chest-to-chest. The King unconsciously noticed just how startlingly green Legolas' eyes were and how perfect the bow of his lips was. Truly, the Elf was a magnificent creature.

Just as Legolas' head had tilted slightly and moved closer, the Prince suddenly went still in his arms and Aragorn watched in horror the slow arch of his back as he collapsed.

Elessar crawled until he was beside Legolas and slid his arm under the Elf's back, lifting him into a sitting position. But still he was limp and only flopped backwards against Elessar's arm.

As he moved in to check for breathing he gave a gasping shout of shock. Legolas' face was horribly bruised – why had he not seen that before?- and his lips were bloody. His adored eyes were blurry and his skin was flushed with fever.

Legolas blinked once, moistening his bleeding lips and whispered, "Elessar, help me"-

Aragorn sat bolt upright, his breathing ragged and his pulse racing.

By his side the boy stirred, "Majesty?"

"An ill omen, Archer," Elessar told him darkly. "I had a bad dream, Legolas spoke to me in it. He pleaded for me to help him." The King got to his feet and began to gather his things, packing them in the saddlebags. He then mounted his horse and wheeled it around.

"Quick. We must not loose any time. Let us hunt."

Like it? A little short, sure, confusing, possibly. All leading to better things. Promise, the next chapter will have a little of Legolas and Eldarion. Until next time, which, I promise, won't be a year from now.

Cassie and Anna. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone miss me?

Hi again! And this is my second story update in less than a month! I hope I don't make anyone else fall off their chairs...

Anyways, not going to ramble alot, if you want my excuses and apologizes look under the last update of Slave of Evil.

Note: I've lost contact with Melba and Anna, so am going to continue by myself for a while. If you guys are out there, and want to help, drop a line!

BTW, anyone want to beta this story for me?

Ok, on with the chapter after these famous worlds:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tolkien owns all! BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN (well, and Rowling, but this isn't a knockoff of her stories)

Chapter 6

Legolas slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was chained up again. Something he was getting really sick of. Second thing was that his body felt all sluggish. Third thing was that they where in the one place he never wanted to see again.

Isengard.

'Perfect, just perfect.' Legolas thought, struggling to his feet. A quick glance around him showed that he was in a circular room with no windows and high ceilings. The second glance showed Eldarion laying against a wall, shivering. He was laying on his side, and as soon as Legolas stepped forward, he saw that he wore no shirt and his back was full of bloody whip marks.

Legolas let out a stream of angry elvish curses, fighting against the chains to get near Eldarion. They wouldn't budge.

"Eldarion! Eldarion, wake up! El!" Legolas hissed, not daring to yell in case there were Orcs near. He glanced at the door. It stayed still.

"Eldarion, get up!" This time, Eldarion moved a little, small gasps of pain escaping through his mouth. He looked over a Legolas quickly, then looked away. But not before Legolas saw the tears on his face. And even more upsetting, he saw the look of defeat in his eyes.

"El, listen to me. You can't give up. I know you're hurting, I know that you're tired. But you have to fight. Please," Legolas begged Eldarion. Eldarion still didn't move.

"What about your father? You know how much he loves you. Or your friends. All of people in Gondor. All of the Elves. Your mother," Legolas whispered the last one. Eldarion looked up.

"She left me. She doesn't want me. She doesn't think of me at all," Eldarion sounded so heartbroken.

"No, El. She loves you. I don't know why she left without saying anything to you. I don't know. All I know is that she loved you more than anything in this world. More than anything," Legolas wished he could help comfort Eldarion, but the space between them was too great to overcome, physically as well as mentally and emotionally. Eldarion looked at Legolas, holding his gaze.

"Believe me El. She loves you," Legolas whispered, his eyes holding as much compassion and truth as anyone would have thought possible. Eldarion closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking from silent sobs. Legolas watched, whispering over and over again that Arwen loved Eldarion, and that he had too much to live for. That he couldn't give up.

Finally, Eldarion's shoulders stopped shaking and his cries became less forceful. He looked at Legolas.

"I'm sorry," Legolas barely heard the apology even with his great hearing. He tilted his head to the side.

"Whatever do you have to be sorry for?" He extended his hand, forgetting the distance for a moment. Eldarion stared at him.

"For treating you so bad. For not listening to you or dad. For running off. For getting us stuck here," Eldarion turned his eyes to the floor, "For never giving you a chance."

It was then that Legolas mentally swore that if they ever got out of this place that he would get to know Eldarion better and give Eldarion a chance to know him without the pressures of Gondor.

But for now, this would have to do.

"Eldarion, you have nothing to apologize for. This wasn't your fault. And I never gave you a true chance either. I always saw you as your father's son. Never as you," Legolas whispered, his legs giving out and he sat on the ground. Eldarion slowly got to his feet, walking over to Legolas.

"So what now?" Eldarion sat next to him. Legolas put an arm around his shoulders, trying to avoid the whip marks.

"We try and get out of here. Can you undo the chains?" Legolas pulled them tight, watching them strain against their hold on the wall. Eldarion looked up and down them for a second before a smile came over his face.

"I can't, but you can," Eldarion touched a certain link, "It's rusted right here. If I pull from this side and you from that, it should come out." Legolas grinned, wrapping his hangs around it. Eldarion grabbed the other side.

"One the count of three. One, Two, THREE!" Together, they pulled, working together for the first time. The chain snapped, and Legolas unwound if from his wrists, then pulled Eldarion into a hug.

"I promise you, I'll get you out of this," Legolas held him as tight as he dared, sending a mental promise to his best friend at the same time.

'I'll bring him back to you. I won't let you lose him too.'

"Don't make promises you can't keep Elf," A voice from the doorway sounded. Legolas swung around, pulling Eldarion behind him.

Standing in the doorway, with a malicious grin on his face and backed by about twenty Orcs was one that could never be killed, but was thought to have been.

Saruman.

Sorry, I know it was short, but it's where I wanted to stop. The next couple will be longer. Not sure how long this is going to be, but will run with it till am out of ideas. Well, I'll update soon, and Please Review!

Cassie


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all. I thank anyone who has stuck with this story, this is going to be the final chapter. I had other plans for this story but time and ideas have run out for me. I plan on finishing all unfinished stories, but that will probably be it for me. I have enjoyed writing for everyone but I just don't have the time anymore. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Through a Child's Eyes:

Chapter 7

Aragorn knelt down close to the ground, his eyes searching for any sign of his child and friend. The tracks of the orcs were easy enough to follow, but trying to find a sign of his loved ones was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. With one last pleading look at the ground, he stood and walked back to where his horse and Archer awaited.

"My Lord, did you find anything?" Archer asked, eager to see what his king had learned. To the young boy, it seemed that there were just a bunch of marks on the ground. Aragorn sighed, pausing at his horse's side, his weathered grey eyes following the horizon.

"Alas, my friend, I have found no sign of either of them. Come, we must ride hard and fast. These tracks lead towards Isengard. Saruman's influence I fear has remained and I wish not to encounter whatever master these orcs have." With that being said the king leapt back onto his horse and began galloping as fast as he could in the direction of Isengard.

-V-

For a moment all Legolas could do was stare at the former white wizard.

"You! You were killed! Frodo and Sam… Merry… Pippin… they saw it! They saw you stabbed in the back!" Saruman laughed cruelly at Legolas as he spoke. The Elf jumped to his feet, attempting to rush at the wizard, but a wave of his white hand sent the elf crashing back against the wall.

"Legolas!" I shouted, rushing to his side. Legolas shook his head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. He turned slightly to me, moving me behind him.

"Whatever you do, do not step in front of me. I'll try and protect you but you have to trust me." He spoke gently to the frightened boy. I nodded.

"Fool! What protection can you offer him? How many people's lives have been taken because of a decision you have made? Before and after the quest so many fell because of you, not to mention the people that died during the quest because an elf could not lower himself to the level of mere humans!" Saruman spat , motioning one of his orcs forward. Legolas watched carefully, never letting down his guard and refusing to show Saruman how much the words had hurt him.

I felt tears fill his eyes. My father had often spoke of how Legolas hurt from the deaths. How his comrades from Lothlorien had come to fight alongside and die with Rohan's people during the battle at Helm's Deep. Of leading his people in Mirkwood to fight against the growing dark and losing hundreds, if not thousands of elves to keep the rest of his people safe. I knew Legolas suffered because his father suffered alongside of him.

Saruman smiled. It was easy to break an elf's spirit if you knew where to hit. The blonde may not be showing it to the rest of the world but Saruman was no idiot. He knew that the elf was hurting deeply and he wanted the boy, the son of Gondor's King, the son of the man who had helped defeat his master, he wanted him to hurt like no other. And he would, he promised that. He wanted the boy to watch his protector fade and die in front of his very eyes.

"How did you live?" Legolas whispered finally, lifting his eyes to the wizard.

"A bit of magic. I made it look like I had been stabbed when I was standing to the side watching everything unfold. Who do you think really killed that miserable little coward? It was me! I did and I shall again if I ever meet him in any afterlife!" The wizard was spitting mad as he spoke about it.

"You don't have a staff any longer. Mithrandir destroyed it!" The elf desperately tried to find a way out of this situation. Without a staff, a wizard was suppose to be severely weakened or destroyed. IF that were true, he could get Eldarion out, even if it meant he did not get out himself.

"Tokens of status, no more. I do not need a staff to do my bidding. Just enough will." Saruman smiled at the elf. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, a reborn fire burning deep inside of him.

"Release us. We have nothing you want and will give you nothing. Release us and I will ensure that no one will come after you."

"Oh no, time has passed for returns to be made. If you will not succumb to your grief of those you have lost, then tonight I shall sacrifice your life for you! It matters not to me which way you will die, for either you will die at my hand or your own tonight, and that boy will watch. Then we shall release him with your body to your precious lover! Soon, Gondor will be mine!" Saruman took the bundle from the orc he had summoned earlier and tossed it at Legolas' feet, then turned and left the room.

I reached over and pulled to bundle towards me. Legolas' twin knives sat there in the cloth. I looked at the shocked elf.

"He means for you to kill yourself." I whispered, showing him the contents. Legolas swallowed, turning away.

"Please, Legolas. Don't do it. We can get out. We have weapons now…" I stopped talking. Legolas was so pale, huddled into himself.

"Legolas…" Still no response came from the elf. I moved over, trying to get close to him. Legolas shot to the corner of the room.

"Eldarion, don't. I can't. I would sooner fade than let you witness my death at the hands of that monster." Words that should have been spoken with contempt where barely whispered. I felt the tears start down my face. I walked over and sat next to the elf.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't die. Ada needs you. Please… I need you. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. You were always there and then Nana left. I knew you loved ada. I never realized that I loved you to. Please don't leave me here. Please." Seeing no response from the elf, Ifinally laid his head down on his chest and sobbed as I felt another piece ripped apart inside me.

-V-

The sun was setting. I saw it through a small window at the very top of the room. The elf next to me was cold as ice, his eyes unseeing, chest not moving. I kissed the top of his head, wishing more than anything that he would come back to life and that this would all be a dream. Still the elf did not move. The door slammed open, but I did not pay attention. I reached for the knives that Legolas had forsaken, moving them next to his body.

"A shame that such a beauty had to die. I had hoped at one point to make him one of mine. Now he is gone, trusting the word of a wizard to ensure that you leave safely." Saruman laughed cruelly, grabbing me by the hair. I let out a loud cry of pain.

"Hush little one. No one is here to hear you scream. Actually, go ahead. My orcs are on the move again. Soon you will join them." Saruman stroked my face with the back of one hand.

"You said you would send me back to my father with his body!" I cried, squirming in the wizard's hold.

"I did and you will. However, I did not mention what shape you would be in when you returned to him." Saruman pulled out a knife from his white robes, laying it across my face.

"Don't… please don't kill me.." I whispered. Saruman laughed.

"Kill you? No, I think not. I am going to do so much worse than that to you."

"You won't lay another finger on him!" A new voice joined to the conversation.

"Legolas!" I cried, my eyes wide and fixed on the elf that I had thought was dead. Legolas tilted his head slightly to the side to acknowledge me, but his eyes remained fixed on Saruman.

"Release him. Now!" He demanded. Saruman applied pressure to the knife, cutting into my face.

"Do you still think you are in the position to demand anything?" he began moving the knife down my face, leaving a painful bloody mark from the top of my right cheek to the bottom of my chin, cutting straight through the corner of mys lip. Legolas' eyes filled with fury. With a loud cry he launched himself at the wizard.

I was thrown to the side, but Saruman retained his grip on the knife. The elf and wizard grappled for dominance, throwing each other side to side, fists flying. I saw too many glimpses of knives as they fought but could not make heads or tails out of who was doing what. Then they both stopped.

Still, I sat against the wall, hand over his bloody cheek, eyes wide. Neither elf nor wizard moved. I slowly pushed myself off the wall and walked towards the two still combatants. I hesitantly reached out a hand, intending to grab Legolas and move him away when Saruman's body was launched towards me. I barely managed to duck out of the way before being hit.

Legolas sat up, his bloody knives still in his hands. He eyedme lightly, his eyes still dark with rage.

"My apologies, I didn't realize you were right there." I stared at him from my position on the ground a few feet away for several seconds before starting to laugh. I launched himself at Legolas who barely managed to move the knives before I impaled myself on them. The two sat there for a while, just hugging. Legolas finally pulled back, looking at the wound on my face.

"You look terrible. Estel is going to kill me!" He moaned, ripping part of his shirt to use as a towel to begin to clean my face. I laughed again.

"No he won't. I won't let him." I paused, watching the elf as he tried to stop the bleeding, "I meant it you know."

"Meant what exactly?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"That I love you. If you want to be with my ada, I give you both my blessing."I barely got the words out of his mouth before Legolas grabbed me in a huge hug. He kissed the top of my head, smiling broadly.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we go now?" I demanded.

-V-

It is funny how the small things are completely forgotten in the face of danger. I should know. Legolas had gotten me out of that terrible place without another incident. I still remember when we ran into my ada on the way back to Gondor. I had never seen my father afraid until that day. He held me so long I thought I would suffocate! Then he turned to greet Legolas, much to both of our surprise he kissed him right then and there. That's when I got two fathers. Now, I don't much consider Arwen my mother. She gave birth to me, than abandoned me. It was my father's that took care of me, even when I didn't want to admit that Legolas had. I already said I had a reputation for being hot-headed. What more do you want from me?

Guess what today is?

Today is the day that Legolas and Ada are finally getting married! Legolas isn't sure about the whole king thing, but he's definably taken to the idea of changing the city up a bit, making it more green, he says. And he's going to take over archery lessons! I know that he is sad that one day Ada and I will die, we are mortals. But as he says we have several years left and he is going to make every one of them count.

Somehow I get the feeling that it won't just end with my Ada's death, or even mine. My children, and their children, and even their children, as far into the future as I can see or even think, I know that Legolas will be there for them, even if it means without Ada or me.

But I don't wanna think about that. Legolas doesn't either. He says as long as no more orcs attack me he will be fine.

I think it's just cause he's afraid that if he gets scared again he's going to get grey hair and wrinkles.

Hmmm, we can't have that, now can we?

The End

Thank you again everyone, I hope you all enjoy this. I really did enjoy writing this and will miss it deeply. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and to everyone who stopped by to read the rest of this story. And Thank you to Melba and Anna, wherever you are for helping me start this story, though you are not here to finish it with me.


End file.
